mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Micro-Series Issue 8
My Little Pony Micro-Series #8 is the eighth issue of IDW Publishing's My Little Pony Micro-Series comic series. In the issue, Princess Celestia gets involved when a senior teacher at the School for Gifted Unicorns begins to lose the respect of her peers. Summary The story opens at Canterlot Castle, where parents, students, and teachers congregate for the School for Gifted Unicorns Royal High Tea. Princess Celestia, the host of the event, welcomes her subjects to the luncheon and mingles with teachers old and new. Celestia asks where Inkwell is, and a teacher named Gingersnap tells her "just follow the sound of mocking laughter." Celestia finds the eccentric senior teacher Inkwell telling a story to a trio of colts—who are more amused by the story than entertained—and tells her the Royal High Tea is about to begin. Several teachers and members of school committee take notice of Inkwell's quirky behavior and gossip about her, but Celestia pays them no mind. A short while later, a new teacher named Giddilee alerts the princess to an incident in the student room: a misaimed spell has caused all the food to come to life. Celestia goes to take care of the situation, but Inkwell offers a quicker solution; she brings a bunny statue to life and has it devour the animated food. The incident is resolved, but the students end up traumatized by Inkwell's "solution." Floribunda, the head of the pony-teacher committee, chews Celestia out for keeping a teacher as past her prime as Inkwell in her employ, and she and other angered parents pull their foals out of the school until Inkwell retires. Gingersnap agrees with the sentiment, and Celestia says she needs some time to think. That night, in her bedroom, Celestia recalls a day on which Canterlot came under attack by shadowy beasts; it was only through the leadership of a young Inkwell that the beasts were driven away. Celestia later approached Inkwell and asked her to be a teacher at her school. Because of her bravery on that day, Inkwell became popular among the foals of Canterlot and soon accepted the position. Inkwell's teaching made the School for Gifted Unicorns what it is today, but as time went on, her lessons became viewed as old-fashioned. Celestia confides in Philomena that forcing Inkwell to retire before she is ready would break her heart. She finds the answer she seeks in the School for Gifted Unicorns Bylaws and has Raven take a message: a hearing will be held at the school to decide Inkwell's retirement. The next evening, Celestia, Inkwell, and the pony-teacher committee assemble for the retirement hearing. In accordance with the school bylaws, Celestia issues Inkwell a test to determine her competence as a teacher: transform an ugly toad into a beautiful one. For several moments, Inkwell doesn't do anything, making members of the committee impatient. When they clamor for Inkwell to carry out her test, Inkwell says the toad is perfect the way he is and she would not change one bump on his body. This act of compassion reminds Floribunda of when Inkwell helped her through her embarrassment about her braces. Other members of the committee also recall times when Inkwell helped them. However, since Inkwell did not complete her test, Celestia is about to rule in favor of her retirement. Floribunda stops her and says she and the rest of the committee are honored to have Inkwell as a teacher for the school. As the committee leaves, Celestia expresses her delight at Inkwell staying on a teacher—which Inkwell never doubted for a minute. Later, Celestia vistis Inkwell in her office and finds her sleeping at her desk. Celestia places a blanket over her and says she has earned her rest. Quotes :Princess Celestia: Welcome, loyal subjects, to the Royal High Tea! :Floribunda: Chance! Pick your hooves up! :Chance: *ulp* Yes, dear. :Gingersnap: Guess we know who wears the horseshoes in that house. :Inkwell: Don't forget... "Rewards go to the wary"! :Princess Celestia: Be brave, my students! A spell carelessly cast— is easily undone. :Princess Celestia: I'm going to solve this dilemma by the book. :Princess Celestia: Shining Lights—didn't Inkwell help you overcome your shyness? What is it you do now, again? :Shining Lights: I'm a motivational speaker. I... I'm so ashamed. :Princess Celestia: Congratulations, old friend. I'm glad you'll be staying on. :Inkwell: Never doubted it for a minute. de:Mikro-Serie Band 8